Tale I'm About To Tell
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Paul has grown up in a different world away from Wolves, but not to far from Vampires.What happens when he suddenly meets Jacob, an imprint? Paul is shoved into a world that is more complicated then before, especially when the past comes back to bite you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tale I'm About To Tell**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Paul has grown up in a different world away from Wolves, but not to far from Vampires. What happens when he suddenly meets Jacob and an imprint occurs? Paul is shoved into a world that is more complicated then before, especially when the past comes back to bite you. Slash. Rating will go eventually in later chapters. **_

_**A lot of people have been asking for a multi-chaptered Paul and Jacob fic, while you got one.**_

Paul Beesley braced his hands against the wall as the other muscular body slammed him against the wall. The attacker Gary Bilodeau ran his hands over Paul's shoulder discarding the black leather jacket onto the floor. Paul's left leg was hooked on to Gary's hip and the kissing became more brutal. Paul moaned and arched his back the motion caused his head to slam against the wall, he saw stars for only a second before his attention was brought back to the fingers twisting his nipples though the white t-shirt quite painfully. Suddenly there was a loud cough.

The two quickly broke away from each other and glanced in the direction where one of the vice-principals was standing. She cleared her throat.

"Highly inappropriate time to be doing 'that'. Get into the gym and show some respect." With that said she turned around and went in the direction of the gym. Paul smirked before snatching his leather jacket off the floor, shrugging it back on he turned and went in the direction of the gym.

Entering the overcrowded gym all Paul could see was dark colours. It was a memorial. Paul sobered up slightly, his earlier giddiness to get some action disappeared. Not even glancing in the direction of the person who he bumped shoulders with Paul went over to one of the empty chairs and took a seat.

It was a Saturday and every student had been requested to come to the memorial ceremony that the school was holding in the honour of one of the student who was tragically killed in a car accident only two weeks ago. The school only had a number of 300 kids with about 30 staff members so there was plenty of room for any other people to come and grieve the sudden death.

Paul sat silently listening to the Principal drown on about how good of a student the boy was, how his life had so much meaning and a bunch of other stuff. Some students got up and spoke while other were trying not to drown in tears.

"Today we will be closing this memorial service with a moment of silence in respect to Steve Lopez." Few people bowed their heads while others just gazed off into the distance. Paul glanced around the gym, he gaze landed on a group of teens at the back of the gym. There was only three of them, one was huge and the other two were only slightly smaller then the first. All three of them looked to be Native American. Dark short hair, bulging muscles, and tanned skin. Any girl or boys fantasy.

One of the slightly smaller guys glanced in Paul's direction, their eyes connected and Paul watched as the other guy's eyes widen before he snapped his attention away from Paul's. Paul frowned and turned back around to the front of the school just as the Principal spoke quickly, the ceremony was over.

Paul stood up and followed the crowd out the gym, he tried to glanced around and find the Native Boy but he didn't see any of them. Paul was about to leave the school when his arm was yanked and he stumbled into a warm body.

The lips that were placed on his were warm and soft. Paul barely had a second to respond before the other pulled away from him and he was left there standing in the middle of the crowded hallway with no idea who had just kissed him.

_**I know it a confusing first chapter but it will all be explained better in later chapters. I just came up with this story.**_

_**If you are intrested tell me to continue, it works for getting chapters faster. Hint Hint. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tale I'm About To Tell**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Paul has grown up in a different world away from Wolves, but not to far from Vampires. What happens when he suddenly meets Jacob and an imprint occurs? Paul is shoved into a world that is more complicated then before, especially when the past comes back to bite you. Slash. Rating will go eventually in later chapters. **_

_**A lot of people have been asking for a multi-chaptered Paul and Jacob fic, while you got one.**_

**I've realised if I write short chapters I can write a lot more of them. So don't be expecting 5,000 word chapters. They're going to be short and I can write them before I go to bed or after school. Or like this one I wrote in my science class. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I AM GLAD PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORY. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL KEEP YOU INTRESTED. _KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING_.**

Paul gulped down the last of his drink, Jason Tanner the man working behind the bar watched him. After all he would be fired if Paul did something stupid after getting drunk. Paul nodded at him before spinning around in his stool with his re-filled drink in his hand. Being a friend to the club owner had a benefit, Paul could get free alcoholic drinks and being on on the edge of seventeen it was a privilege.

Someone pulled the full glass out of his hand and they gulped it down.

"Hey!" Paul shouted in protest, James and Victoria both wearing identical smirk slash grins. "I was drinking that." Paul whined

"I'm sure you were." James replied his arm tightened it's grip slightly around Victoria's waist when some guy at the end of the bar started checking James out.

"Jason another dr-" Paul's words died on the tip of his tongue when he saw who had just entered the club. It was the three same huge Native guys from earlier. Victoria and James followed his vision, when Victoria jumped forward and clung to Paul.

"Wolves." James hissed before moving closer to his mate and their childe.

"Aww my baby has a crush on a mutt." The two hadn't mentioned anything about the slightly repelling smell clinging to Paul.

"I don't even know him or the others." Paul said not even realising he wasn't denying the accusation.

The three Natives were moving around warily before coming closer to the bar. Paul's attention was immediately to the same one that had captured his attention earlier in the gym.

When the wolves came closer Paul knew they could smell the sent coming from Victoria and James.

"Vampires." The tallest one hissed. Since he had been 'adopted' by James and Victoria, the two constantly told Paul stories about the mortal enemies, wolves vs. vampires.

"You're on our land, you have no right to cause problems." Victoria hissed only loud enough for James, Paul and the three wolves to hear. The grip around Paul tightened but Paul didn't even seem to notice he was staring blankly into the deep chocolate eyes that were locked with his.

"Seems like we have a slight problem." James said something more but it wasn't loud enough for Paul to hear, not that he was really listening. Victoria growled a possessive growl and tightened her grip on Paul some more, those monsters would never touch her baby. Paul felt like someone was choking him.

"Victoria." James whispered before grabbing her arms and loosening her grip. Paul gasped for air, the one wolf looked like he was about to phase and bite Victoria's head off. Paul's naturally tanned skin had a red flush to it from the lack of air he had been receiving.

Victoria bared her teeth at the three wolves before running out of the club. James flinched slightly before glancing at Paul.

"Go." James bared his own teeth at Paul in a playful way before turning to the wolves and the look turned to pure danger. The wolves backed up slightly and once James was satisfied he left at his mate.

"We'll see you back at the motel in a while." the biggest wolf said slapping the second largest on the back before dragging the other wolf out of the club.

"So what's your name?"

"Paul Beesley." Paul answered he tried to get Jason's attention but the bartender was too busy with another customer, a paying customer. "Who are you? Or am I supposed to call you wolf boy?"

"You can call me Jacob Black."

"You don't smell like a vampire. Maybe a little but not like those other two do."

"I'm human. James and Victoria are my parents in a way." Paul told him not giving him any more information.

"How does that work?"

"I'm no where near drunk enough to tell that story, so that will be a story for another night. I have other plans for tonight."

"And what exactly are your plans?" Jacob asked leaning in close enough that Paul could feel Jacob's breath caressing his lips.

"Follow me and you'll find out." with that said Paul got up and walked along one of the empty halls, he didn't even have to look back to know that Jacob was following him. As soon as he opened one of the doors he was pressed against it and his mouth was being viciously attacked. In his mind it clicked, the kiss was too familiar. Jacob Black had kissed him earlier and left him standing in the middle of the hall.

_**I hope you enjoyed. And review please. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tale I'm About To Tell**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Paul has grown up in a different world away from Wolves, but not to far from Vampires. What happens when he suddenly meets Jacob and an imprint occurs? Paul is shoved into a world that is more complicated then before, especially when the past comes back to bite you. Slash. Rating will go eventually in later chapters. **_

_**A lot of people have been asking for a multi-chaptered Paul and Jacob fic, while you got one.**_

**I've realised if I write short chapters I can write a lot more of them. So don't be expecting 5,000 word chapters. They're going to be short and I can write them before I go to bed or after school. Or like this one I wrote in my science class. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I AM GLAD PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORY. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL KEEP YOU INTRESTED. _KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING_.**

Paul's arms snaked up and around Jacob's neck. Jacob's mouth continued it vicious attack on Paul's neck leaving Paul to make pathetic moans. The wall was cold against Paul's back, their shirts had long ago been discarded. Jacob's skin was hot to the touch, which in the back of Paul's mind registered to his being a wolf trait. Jacob removed his mouth from Paul's neck after one final lick before attacking Paul's mouth. Paul moaned into the kiss while eagerly responding. Paul's fingers found their way to Jaocb's short strands of black hair clenching his finger tightly. The wolfboy seemed to have forgotten the fact that Paul need oxygen. Jacob as if reading Paul's mind instantly pulled away from thge boy's mouth and instead nipped at the beautiful tanned neck.

"Bed." Paul panted out once he had regained the use of his lungs, Jacob walked backwards until the back of his knees reached the bed, sitting down with Paul standing in between his legs, his mouth trail lower and lower over Paul's chest. Paying some attention to his right nipple Paul yelped at the unexpected touch before relaxing into the sensations. Jacob smirked and ran his teeth across the nipple before switching to the left side and repeating the actions.

Pulling away from Paul's chest, Jacob laid back on the bed and guide Paul so that he was laying ontop of Jacob. The obvious buldges rubbed against each other. Jacob moaned as Paul reached down in between and rubbed his hand against Jacob's hard on. Paul's hand moves along the zipper before pulling it down and releasing Jacob's member. Wrapping his hand around the long thick member Jacob's moans became louder.

"Stop." Paul's hand immediatly stills and it released the throbbing memeber.

"What?"

"Not yet inside you." Paul gulped slightly sure he had fooled around with a lot of guys but it never went beyond blow jobs. Jacob rolled them over so that Paul was on the bottom and he was on the top. His hands searched out the button on Paul's jeans, getting them updone he shimmed the blue jeans down Paul lean legs.

"Paul, do you want to do this?" Their eyes connected and held each other for a minute.

"Yeah." Jacob fingers played with the hem of Paul's boxers for a second before pulling them down. Jacob lifted his fingers to Paul's lips and he took them in and started working them, sucking, licking and laving them so Jacob could prepare him. Jacob slipped his fingers down to Paul's entrance and slowly pushed one finger in, his hips jerked in mid thrust, Jacob quickly added a second and third finger, stretching him gently, making him ready. His hips pushed down onto Jacob fingers as Jacob continued to rub his fingers across Paul's prostate as he pumped them in and out, as he moaned Jacob's name again and again. Jacob moved up his body licking and biting until they were face to face. His eyes were glazed, pupils blown, complete control surrendered to everything that was happening between them, Paul threaded his fingers in Jacob's hair and pulled him down into a mind numbing kiss. Jacob pulled his fingers out of Paul and lined himself up, never breaking their eye connection Jacob entered him slowly, his cock stretched him, filled him. Jacob kept pushing forward until he was completely seated inside, leaning down kissing him until they we're breathless. Jacob leaned back pulled Paul's legs up higher and shifted his hips till he hit Paul prostate, causing a litany of curses as his breath hitched on each thrust. Jacob slowly continued his continuous thrust, in and out, in and out. Paul felt Jacob's hand wrap around his own throbbing member the pleasure was starting to build and be come to much. The constant attacks against his prostate and the steady hand was enough. Listening to Paul scream his name again as exploded all over Jacob's hand and their stomachs, sent Jacob over the edge with him. Screaming out Paul's names his thrusts lost their steady rhythm and he was pouring himself into his mates body.

Jacob rolled off of Paul and onto his back, Paul regained his breath before cuddling into Jacob's side. The two stayed silent neither speaking. Leaning up to Jacob Paul kissed him once before settling back down.

Paul's breathing soon even out and Jacob stayed awake listening to his mate's breathing.

The soft buzzing of Jacob's cell filled the silent room. Shifting from the bed, careful not to wake Paul up, he bent down and picked up his discarded jeans.

"Hello?" His tone was soft and quiet

"Jake we need to leave now. There is a bunch of vampire stalking the boarder." Jacob cursed, glancing at his mate.

"Are we running?"He asked with a sigh of defeat

"Fastest way." Jared voice answered on the other line.

"Fine meet you in 5 minutes." Jacob cursed again and hung up the phone. Throwing on the jeans he walked to the bed. Watching Paul sleep for a minute before placing a kiss on the corner of his lips. Jacob turned and walked out of the room.

_**I have a question, If I were to make this an mpreg would people still be intrested in it? Or would they loss intrest? **_

_**Remember review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tale I'm About To Tell**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Paul has grown up in a different world away from Wolves, but not to far from Vampires. What happens when he suddenly meets Jacob and an imprint occurs? Paul is shoved into a world that is more complicated then before, especially when the past comes back to bite you. Slash. Rating will go eventually in later chapters. **_

_**A lot of people have been asking for a multi-chaptered Paul and Jacob fic, while you got one.**_

**I've realised if I write short chapters I can write a lot more of them. So don't be expecting 5,000 word chapters. They're going to be short and I can write them before I go to bed or after school. Or like this one I wrote in my science class. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I AM GLAD PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORY. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL KEEP YOU INTRESTED. _KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING_.**

Paul awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Sitting up the blankets pool around his waist, he squeezed his eyes shut, he had been no where near drunk enough to forget everything from the night before but his head had a dull throbbing sensation. Paul opened his eyes, deep inside he had been hoping Jacob was actually sleeping next to him but he wasn't. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Yeah."

"Yo Paul James keeps calling and Victoria is threatening to come and break down every door until she finds you." Jason told him opening the door up only enough for him to stick his big head in.

"I'll be gone in a few minutes."

"I need take a shower first." Paul said after a few seconds

"Won't help can smell the wolf on you from miles away." Jason was a young vampire who fed from animal blood instead of human, the very thought tended to make Paul cringe. Paul glared at Jason and growled before launching a pillow at the door.

"Out."

Crawling out of the bed Paul went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. His muscles ached from never being used like they had been last night. Stepping into the shower Paul tried to wash away all the evidence left from Jacob.

After showering Paul got out and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking back into the room to find his clothes from yesterday. Getting dressed quickly Paul pulled the sheet back up onto the mattress. Jason would have to wash the bedding later.

Walking to the door Paul turned and gave the room a glance over to make sure he wasn't leaving anything. Sticking out from underneath the bed a piece of clothing, picking it up Paul recognized it as the shirt Jacob had been wearing. Slipping it on Paul realised how much larger Jacob was then himself, the shirt practically hung off his figure. Stepping out of the room, Paul waved a lazy hand in Jason direction before leaving the club. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he honestly wasn't that surprised to see 13 messages from Victoria and 2 from James. Paul figured he had about 20 minutes to get home before they would be out hunting him down. The problem with having parentals that didn't sleep, they knew when you didn't return home at night.

After a quick run home Paul barely managed to step inside the door when Victoria was attacking him with her hugs.

"Where were you?" She hadn't even released him from her hug. James stood in the doorway smirking.

"Help me." Paul whined

"No sorry but you didn't return my phone calls either and you reek of dog." Paul was released but he didn't lift his stare from the wooden flooring.

"We slept together and he left sometime during the night."

"Paul.." Victoria tried to think of something to say but all words failed her in that moment.

"You don't have to say anything. I think I'm going to go back to bed for a while."

"Advil in the bathroom for the hangover you don't want us to know about." Paul smiled a grim smile, he muscles still ached even with the shower, Advil would help though.

Paul headed upstairs, James and Victoria being alive for hundreds of years had plenty of money for the small family. The house they were currently living in was a fairly medium sized two storey house plus a basement. Paul got his own upper floor, while James and Victoria took the basement for their intimate times. The upper floor had a bathroom, and three bedrooms. One was Paul's, a guestroom and a study like room.

Paul entered his room, the room was huge compared to the other. In the center was a huge bed with black bedding, the walls were painted a dark gray colour, and they were also covered with the odd poster.

Stumbling over to his bed, Paul fell down onto the blankets and was out before his head his the pillow.

Downstairs Victoria and James sat on on of the black leather couches.

"You know we have to go. They can't be separated, especially now that they mated." James told his mate. Victoria kept her gaze focused on the window, she was listening to Paul's heartbeat as he slept.

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it." With that said she left the room, she walked into Paul's room silently and gently pulled his blankets up over top of his still figure.

"We will fix this, just you wait and see." Victoria promised before kissing his temple and leaving him to sleep.

_**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tale I'm About To Tell**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Paul has grown up in a different world away from Wolves, but not to far from Vampires. What happens when he suddenly meets Jacob and an imprint occurs? Paul is shoved into a world that is more complicated then before, especially when the past comes back to bite you. Slash. Rating will go eventually in later chapters. **_

_**A lot of people have been asking for a multi-chaptered Paul and Jacob fic, while you got one.**_

**I've realised if I write short chapters I can write a lot more of them. So don't be expecting 5,000 word chapters. They're going to be short and I can write them before I go to bed or after school. Or like this one I wrote in my science class. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I AM GLAD PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORY. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL KEEP YOU INTRESTED. _KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING_.**

"PAUL WAKE UP!" Victoria's voice bellowed from downstairs for the fifth time that morning. Paul had 20 minutes to get up and get off to school before he was late. "Paul if you don't your scrawny ass out of bed now I will bite you."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Paul replied groggily knowing James and Victoria could hear him from downstairs.

"PAUL WAKE UP AND GET IN THE SHOWER!" Paul finally threw his covers back and crawled, quite litterly, to the bathroom. His head spun when he moved, reaching the bathroom his turned the taps on and pulled off the pair of boxers he had worn to bed before climbing under the steamy water spray. Any tension that had formed in his body during the night washed down the drain. Quickly he finished showering before getting and drying off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Paul went back into his room, digging around in his closet he settled for a pair of jeans, white wife beater and his leather jacket that had once belonged to James.

Grumbling Paul made his way downstairs, his bag was thrown onto the ground by the door so he wouldn't forget it. Entering the kitchen he saw James and Victoria sitting at the table, each of them had a glass of blood in front of them. Paul stared at James's glass when he sat down. Victoria raised an eyebrow at him.

"Paul are you feeling okay?" James took in Paul's pale-ish looking skin and the dark circles under his eyes.

"Tired." Paul paused for a second his stomach swirled nauseously. "I'm nauseous." Paul's held his breath and waited for his stomach to settle. James frowned before glancing at Victoria from across the table. Victoria's head was tilted in Paul's direction, she sniffed a few times before scrunching her nose up. James shook his head once telling her to shut up and not say anything, Paul's sent had changed.

James brought his wrist to his mouth and bite down drawing it back away from his mouth he watched as the blood pooled in the wounds of where his teeth had punctured the skin. Paul made a whining sound in the back of his throat, James stood up and offered Paul his wrist. Paul's mouth latched on and he hesitated for only a split second before his drank from the wrist. Victoria looked away from the sight. When Paul had been younger, he had only been living with James and Victoria for only two years when a nasty enemy of Victoria's kidnapped Paul, she had feed Paul her blood and she was just about to kill him when Victoria went all mother vampire and staked the enemy in the heart.

James and Victoria later figured out that Paul would get very ill if he didn't drink some blood ever once and a while. They had tried to feed him some animal blood but it hadn't worked, so instead they feed him a bit of James's blood which satisfied Paul and fought off any illness that he had at the current time. The blood from the evil vampire had weaken Paul's immune system to a dangerous level but having a bit of James or Victoria's blood in him made his immune system stronger then normal. Over the years of drinking, Victoria and James's blood gave Paul some vampire talents. He could run almost as fast as Victoria but not quiet fast enough to keep up anywhere near James. Paul had amazing senses, he could smell something from miles away, his eyesight was beyond perfect and his hearing was as good a vampires.

Paul pulled back from James's wrist. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth cleaning off all the blood. James's tongue swiped across his wrist healing the punctures wounds.

"Better?" Victoria asked, as she took a sip of the blood in front of her.

"Yeah. I got to get to school." Paul left the kitchen, slipping some sneakers on before yanking his bag onto his shoulder and leaving the house.

Paul entered his English class, his teacher was standing at her desk talking with one of his classmates. Paul sank down into his seat he hadn't even shrugged his backpack off his shoulder before his head fell forward onto his desk into a dead sleep.

"BEESLEY!" Paul jumped up startled at his teacher's loud shrieking voice, the movement made his stomach jump into his throat.

"Mr. Beesley I am terribly sorry if you find my class boring but have some respect and do not snore." Mrs. Brone, was a older lady, it was her last year before she was to retire. Many students were thankful for that. Mrs. Brone was the strictest teacher, her harsh teaching methods even scared the gym teacher Mr. Orton who was an ex- military sergeant.

"Now please PAY ATTENTION!" Paul jumped back in his seat at the sudden shriek. He stomach revolted against the movement and before he could stop himself he was out of his seat once out of the classroom he was a blur as he ran to the bathroom. All the blood that he had been fed that morning ended up into the toilet.

By the time the bell rang singling the end of first block, Paul was determined he had thrown up everything he had eaten in the passed week. Struggling to his feet, Paul made his way to the sink, the cold sweat that coated his skin made him look ten time sicker than he was that morning. Turning on the tap he gently splashed his face with cold water. The bell rang again for the starting of second block, he had Physical Education.

"Damn man you look like shit." Paul clenched his eyes shut and steadied himself against the counter. Austin Tanner was standing in the doorway. Austin was Jason little brother both of the boys had lost their parents in a car accident when they were younger. Jason and Austin had both been turned into vampires, but both refused to drink from humans and chose a animal diet instead.

"Something's wrong." Paul gasped out before returning to the toilet to throw up some more blood. Austin stood behind him, his cell phone in hand talking at an alarmingly fast pace.

Paul was barely aware of Austin helping him off the floor and cold water splashing him in the face, before they left the bathroom. Heading to the office Austin took care of getting Paul excused for the rest of the day. The two walked out into the fresh air, only seconds later Victoria and James were standing in front of them. Paul was leaning against Austin, who had Paul wrapped up in his arms. Austin and Paul had been friends since Paul had been adopted. Austin and Jason tended to move around with the family of three, James had taken the two younger vampires under his wing and he helped guide them with their new lives.

James took Paul in his arms before disappearing in a blur.

"What happened?" Victoria asked Austin.

"He fell asleep in English and Mrs. Borne yelled at him and suddenly he bolted. I found him in the bathroom and he looked like shit, he had been washing his face when he just ran to the toilet and started throwing up more blood." Victoria kissed Austin's cheek.

"I'll update you later. Go back to class." Victoria disappeared in a blur. She had a child to get home to.

_**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__________Just for chaserno 1 who said I needed more Review at the end_**__****__****__****__****. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tale I'm About To Tell**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Paul has grown up in a different world away from Wolves, but not to far from Vampires. What happens when he suddenly meets Jacob and an imprint occurs? Paul is shoved into a world that is more complicated then before, especially when the past comes back to bite you. Slash. Rating will go eventually in later chapters. **_

_**A lot of people have been asking for a multi-chaptered Paul and Jacob fic, while you got one.**_

**I've realised if I write short chapters I can write a lot more of them. So don't be expecting 5,000 word chapters. They're going to be short and I can write them before I go to bed or after school. Or like this one I wrote in my science class. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I AM GLAD PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORY. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL KEEP YOU INTRESTED. _KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING_.**

It had been just over a week since Paul got sick at school. That day before James had even gotten him home Paul had passed out. And now for the past week Paul had been slipping in and out of consciousness. Victoria sat beside his bedside only leaving when James had thrown her over his shoulder and forced her to hunt for some blood. Austin and Jason had been staying with them for the past couple of days, they would sit with Paul and talk to him about what was going on in the world.

Victoria sat beside Paul's bed she gently bathed his sweaty forehead with a wet cloth. James stood in the door with his arms crossed observing his family. Austin was in school and Jason was pulling an extra shift at the club.

"I found the wolf." Victoria's hand hesitated for a second before she controlled herself and continued wiping Paul's forehead.

"Where?"

"Forks, Washington. La Push to be more precise." Victoria frowned, she didn't want to go back to Forks.

"We have to leave don't we?" Victoria asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes we do, he will get worse if he is alone for much longer."

"I'll call Jason and Austin and see if they can stay with him for a day or two. We'll go look for a house." Victoria rested the cloth on Paul's forehead before walking out of the room.

Later that day, James and Victoria left and Jason was watching Paul while Austin made up a test he missed when being home with Paul.

"Jas" The soft whisper from the bed had pulled Jason away from the window and standing next to the bed. Paul's glazed over eyes blinked at him.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Paul frowned

"Hurts." Jason sighed and ran the wet cloth over Paul's flushed face.

"I know, James and Victoria are trying to find out what's wrong. We will fix ya dude."

"Promise?" Paul's voice was hoarse from lack of use but in that moment he sounded like a wounded child.

"Promise. Go back to sleep." Paul's eyes lids drifted back shut and soon his breathing evened out and he was sound asleep.

Another day passed with Paul's fever spiking and dropping before spiking again, Jason and Austin kept a close eye on him. James and Victoria returned home later that day, Victoria immediately checked on Paul, he was once again conscious.

"Hey Baby, how you feeling?" Victoria cupped his cheek and looked him in the eye.

"Hurts."

"We will make you feel better soon okay?" Paul nodded his head once before drifting back to sleep.

"Did you find a house?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, two storey, near the woods and there is four bedrooms. One for us, one for Paul and one for each of you." Jason and Austin's faces lit up with smiles.

"Thank you."

"What did you two actually think we would leave you here alone?" Austin and Jason grinned a cheeky grin before hugging James. Victoria smiled from the other side of the room.

"We love you both like we love Paul. As our own." Austin and Jason both crossed the room and hugged Victoria.

"Go pack, we will be leaving tomorrow, the day after at the latest. Paul will get a lot worse the longer we wait."

"So lets go soon." Austin and Jason left the house to go and pack their bags, Jason quitted his job and Austin would go with James tomorrow to get transferred to a school in La Push along with Paul.

James walked over to the window and glanced at the dark night sky, the moon was high and bright in the sky.

"We better get a move on." Victoria's voice dragged him away from the sky.

"Yes time to start all over again."

"Hopefully this time it will be a better start."

"Hopefully." James held Victoria in his arms.

"I love you."

"Love you too." The two shared a passionate kiss before leaving Paul's room to start packing up their current lives. It was time to move on.

_**I know not a great chapter but I wanted to get this story moving along.**_

_**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **__**Review Review Review **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tale I'm About To Tell**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Paul has grown up in a different world away from Wolves, but not to far from Vampires. What happens when he suddenly meets Jacob and an imprint occurs? Paul is shoved into a world that is more complicated then before, especially when the past comes back to bite you. Slash. Rating will go eventually in later chapters. **_

_**A lot of people have been asking for a multi-chaptered Paul and Jacob fic, while you got one.**_

**I've realised if I write short chapters I can write a lot more of them. So don't be expecting 5,000 word chapters. They're going to be short and I can write them before I go to bed or after school. Or like this one I wrote in my science class. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I AM GLAD PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORY. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL KEEP YOU INTRESTED. _KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING_.**

The next few days had passed by in a blur their old house had been packed up and soon they were unpacking in the new one. Paul's bed had been the first thing that had been set up, he was still ill but all paleness and his fever had left the minute they got to Forks. The house was fairly large just on the edge of Forks with the woods surrounding the house, giving the family some privacy. On the first floor was the living room, kitchen and a dinning room and Victoria and James's bedroom which came with an on suit bathroom. On the second floor was the bathroom, Austin's, Jason's and Paul's each of them had their own room and Paul's room had a on suit bathroom.

The next morning, Paul woke up for the first time in the past two weeks feeling like he was standing on top of the world. Crawling out of his bed he stood and waited to see if he would get dizzy but there was no dizziness which made him smile. Walking to his bathroom Jacob turned on the shower and bathed himself for the first time in a week. After his shower Paul got out and walked back into his room to dig through one of the boxes looking for his clothes. Digging out a pair boxers, a pair of jeans, a white wife beater and his leather jacket, he proceeded to get dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Victoria smiled when he entered and reached out to feel his forehead, his temperature was normal.

"Feeling better?" She asked while guiding him to the table where James and Jason were sitting.

"Hey man, you're looking better."

"Feeling much better." Paul grumbled taking his seat and taking a piece of toast of the plate Victoria sat down in front of him. "Where is Austin?"

"He's feeding." Jason answered glancing at the back door where Austin had left through just a little over an hour ago.

"He's fine Jas." Paul told him after catching the voice tone in his voice.

"I know, but he is still my baby brother."

"Then what am I?" Paul asked in a teasing tone

"Your my babi-er brother." James and Victoria laughed while Paul huffed and finished his toast. Austin entered the house a few minutes later.

"Austin!" Jason shrieked in a manly way when he caught sight of his brother who was covered in blood. Paul gagged slightly, he really hated animal blood even the smell bothered him.

"Relax it's not mine." Austin joked but Jason just glared at him. Austin held his hands up in a I give up pose "The bear kept moving when I was trying to drink."

"How many times do we have to tell you, you kill then drink." James interfered before the two brother started fighting.

"Dude go shower your making me nauseous." Austin made a face at Paul before running upstairs to shower, thanks to his vampire speed only seconds later he was back downstairs dressed in jeans cut off and a black t-shirt.

"Come Pa-Pa time to get back to the real world, and it sucks." Paul glared at his friend.

"Don't call me ever." Austin chuckled and threw the shorter teen his own bag while he swung his over his head. "Come on Jason." Jason would be driving the two to school on his way to work in the morning. James had gone down to the school and registered Austin and Paul for classes, while Jason had found a job at a local auto shop.

The three made their way outside to where Jason's Honda Accord Crosstour 2010 which was sitting next to James's Ford Raptor 2010 sat and Victoria's Ford Fiesta 2010 and Austin's Scion TC 2011. James and Victoria had allowed Austin to have his own car but he could only drive it when he was of age in whatever place they lived.

Jason drove them to the school and parked waiting for the two to get out.

"Would you like me to walk you both inside?" He asked it in a mocking tone causing Austin and Paul to glare at him and stick their tongues out at him. Paul grumbled something and climb out of the backseat while Austin climb out of the passenger side. The two stood and watched as Jason drove off before turning back to the school and walking to the front entrance.

"Ready?" Austin asked opening the door.

"Nothing un normal. We move we start over and then we do it all again. Let's go."

_**Review Please, let me know what you think. Things will start picking up in the story and more will be expained, like James, Victoira, Austin and Jason's pasts.**_

_**The cars were just random from some website, so I'm not a big car fan so I don't know if they are any good or not but that what I put. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tale I'm About To Tell**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Paul has grown up in a different world away from Wolves, but not to far from Vampires. What happens when he suddenly meets Jacob and an imprint occurs? Paul is shoved into a world that is more complicated then before, especially when the past comes back to bite you. Slash. Rating will go eventually in later chapters. **_

_**A lot of people have been asking for a multi-chaptered Paul and Jacob fic, while you got one.**_

**I've realised if I write short chapters I can write a lot more of them. So don't be expecting 5,000 word chapters. They're going to be short and I can write them before I go to bed or after school. Or like this one I wrote in my science class. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I AM GLAD PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORY. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL KEEP YOU INTRESTED. _KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING_.**

Paul and Austin found the office fairly easily, the two got their schedules for their classes before walking out of the office. Paul glanced down at the paper in front of him,

1-Chemistry, 2-Physical Education, 3-Art, 4-Lunch, 5-English, 6-Socials. Paul frowned at his schedule before grabbing Austin's and comparing their classes.

1-Socials, 2-Physical Education, 3-Art/Free, 4-Lunch, 5-Chemistry, 6-Guitar.

"How the hell did you get a free?" Paul glared at the papers in his hands.

"Because I have excellent grades and I was passing all my classes at the other school. See ya for P.E." Austin waved before walking to his Socials class while Paul grumbled and shuffled his feet to his Biology class. Knocking on the door the teacher soon opened the door, she was an elder lady with greying hair, she smiled a warm welcoming smile.

"Paul Beesley?" Paul nodded his head and handed her the form. She took it from him and held the door open inviting him inside, the minute he cross the threshold every student turned to stare at him. Some of the girls raised an eyebrow and tried to look seductive while the guys just looked him up and down trying to determine whether he would be a challenge or not.

"Class this is Paul Beesley. Paul you can take the empty seat at the back." Paul nodded and moved towards the back and took his seat. The teacher who Paul learned was Mrs. Grayson, went on explaining something to do with mixing acids and determining bases, which Paul had learned already at the other school.

"You're Paul?" a brunette next to him whispered

"No I'm John Cena." Paul whispered back rolling his eyes, the girl glared at him before huffing.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I was new here only a few months ago." Paul shrugged his shoulders not really caring what she had to say. He held a pen and was copying the diagram that Mrs. Grayson was drawing out.

"I was wondering if you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Paul glanced at her, her face was covered in an intense blush.

"No." Paul told her before turning back to the board. Bella jaw dropped out at the bluntness of his answer.

"Oh okay. I'm sure you can find someone else to sit with but if you can't you are welcome at my table." Bella quickly stumbled out trying to maintain some dignity.

"I'll be fine." Bella gave him a smiled before turning back to her work. The bell rang soon and Paul was out the door heading to the gym where Austin was already standing talking to someone. Paul walked over to him as the guy slapped Austin on the back and went into the guys changing room.

"Hey man." Austin greeted upon seeing his friend. Paul nodded and the two walked over to the Gym Teacher.

"You two the fresh meat?" Paul glanced at Austin from the corner of his eyes Austin's face had a blank mask on like it usually did when he met new people.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I'm Austin Tanner and this is Paul Beesley." The Gym teacher nodded before accepting their forms and scribbling down his signature.

"I'm Coach Mr. Hocker." Paul managed to mask the laughter that wanted to spill from his lips. "You two can do gym in that today but tomorrow, shorts, t-shirt and runners." Paul and Austin nodded as more guys started spilling out of the gym locker room. On the other side of the gym girls were exiting their locker room.

"The girls gym class will be joining us today since Mrs. Hugh is ill with a hangover." Austin cocked at eyebrow at that and Paul had to stifle his laughter again. "So today we will be playing Dodge ball. A game with only one rule, dodge the ball." The girls and guys were split into two teams, guys vs. girls and when the whistle blew everyone started throwing the balls. Paul hung near the back avoiding getting hit and Austin avoided throwing the balls because of the whole inhuman strength thing.

"Okay, guys win and everyone needs to go get changed." The students split up and went to go change. Paul and Austin were told to wait until the bell rang before they left the gym. After the bell rang Austin lead the way to the Art room and Paul followed. Paul stopped outside the art classroom and sniffed the air something smelt good. Austin stood beside him sniffing the air himself but he could only smell every single person and everything else in the school, from the dust in the unused classroom in the basement of the school to the chalk in the art classroom.

"What do you smell?"

"I can't describe it." Paul shrugged the smell still linger but it was not as strong as before. The two entered the classroom, Austin tensed slightly and grabbed Paul's wrist squeezing it two times. Paul glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye before letting his eyes drift over the classroom, he could spot them immediately. The pale skin, the beautiful elegant looks. Vampires. One was blond and the other was a dark haired brunette. The two looked over in their direction before rolling their eyes and continued conversing with each other.

"Paul Beesley and Austin Tanner am I correct?" The two turned to the art teacher who smiling at them.

"Yes."

"Welcome to Forks High School."

"Thank you." Austin smiled back. His body was still tensed in the case of one of the two unknown vampires attacking. Mrs. Burns gestured them to take a seat before handing them each a sketch book.

"Every Monday and Friday we do sketchbook and then all the other days were doing assignments. So today just relax and draw whatever comes to your minds. You can paint, sketch, work with pastel, magazine do some mix media, the sketchbook is yours to use as you please."

"Thank you." Paul said before Mrs. Burns walked away to help someone else with something. Paul glanced at Austin as the vampire opened his sketchbook and took out two pencils handing one to Paul.

"What are you going to draw?" Paul asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to get a magazine to look at for ideas." Paul nodded before looking at his paper, slowly his hand started drifting over the paper the pencil making lines.

Soon the bell rang again and Paul closed his book before shoving it into his bag as Austin did the same. Walking into the Cafeteria Austin and Paul both walked to the line Paul buying an apple and a bag of chips while Austin bought two bottle of water. Together the two went to a table and sat down. Paul took a sip of his water, his stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies, he glanced around and suddenly the same smell from earlier slammed into him at a strong force. Paul swayed in his seat for a second before he blinked.

"Paul.." Austin rested his on Paul's cheek cupping it making the teen stare into his eyes his hand dropped away when he smelt it. That awful retched smell that screamed danger. Werewolves/Shapeshifters.

"Calm down Paul, we have some company. We got shapeshifters approaching." Paul groaned and clutched at his stomach. The butterflies were starting to get worse.

Someone kicked a chair out and took a seat at their table, Austin narrowed his eyes and glared at the Native teen sitting at their table, there was three more standing behind the one sitting.

"Dirty scum, leech." The sitting one hissed,

"Cowardly wolves." Austin kept his hand on Paul making sure none of the wolves could attack him.

"How many of you are there?" one of the ones behind asked, he was getting to the point.

"Four and a complicated half." The four wolves scrunched up their face in confusion. "My brother and I feed from animals while our adopted parents are blood mates and Paul here only feeds from James when he is sick. Does that satisfy you?"

"Paul?" one of them asked. Austin frowned, just as he was going to say something the bell rang singling the end of lunch. Austin stood up and guiding Paul out of his chair and away from the wolves, he lead him to his English class and shoved the younger in before walking away to his Chemistry class.

"I'm Paul Beesley." The teacher sat at his desk looking deeply concentrated on whatever the paper said.

"Take an empty seat and sit in it." Paul cocked an eyebrow before moving to take an empty seat. The class pretty much went on like that the whole block. Their teacher never moved from his desk leaving the students to find a way to entertain themselves.

The bell once again rang and Paul wanted to run away from that class and never go back. Heading to his socials class Paul was greeted by the teacher, who took his slip and signed it before telling Paul to take his seat, Paul watched as the class filled up. Paul and opened his book and when he looked up again Bella was sitting beside him.

"Hey Paul, you enjoying your first day? The first day is always the worst."

"It was fine other than English teacher didn't even look up from his desk."

"Mr. Twitters is a horrible English teacher but he passes everyone of his students. One of my friends never stepped foot in his classroom and he passed with honourable mention." Paul smiled a bit. Bella grinned at him, the teacher soon called the class to order and they read chapter four in the textbook before answering some questions. Once the final bell rang Paul followed Bella to her locker she was going to lend him some notes that he need for a test that would be coming up soon. Paul was reading them over when he heard someone come up to Bella.

"Hey Bells." Bella reached up and hugged the tall Native guy before stepping back from him and glaring at him.

"Hey Jake where were you? You missed English and Socials."

"I was busy doing stuff." Bella frowned before she remember something and her face lit up.

"Jake this is Paul Beesley, Paul this Jacob Black." Paul's eyes snapped up when his names was spoken he stared into the shocked and oh so familiar eyes of one Jacob Black.

"Yes we've met." Paul replied glaring at the other male before turning around and walking away from the two.

_**Okay since I spent all night from 1am to 6am writing you guys TWO chapters I expect to see lots of reviews in return to show that you apperciate me waisting the time I could be sleeping in my nice warm soft bed. SO REVIEW. Lots and Lots of REVIEWS PLEASE. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tale I'm About To Tell**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Paul has grown up in a different world away from Wolves, but not to far from Vampires. What happens when he suddenly meets Jacob and an imprint occurs? Paul is shoved into a world that is more complicated then before, especially when the past comes back to bite you. Slash. Rating will go eventually in later chapters. **_

_**A lot of people have been asking for a multi-chaptered Paul and Jacob fic, while you got one.**_

**I've realised if I write short chapters I can write a lot more of them. So don't be expecting 5,000 word chapters. They're going to be short and I can write them before I go to bed or after school. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I AM GLAD PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORY. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL KEEP YOU INTRESTED. _KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING_.**

Paul sat in his art classroom glaring out the window. The small white snowflakes were falling to the ground at an alarmingly fast pace. James and Victoria had taken Austin and Jason up to Canada for a hunting trip, which meant Paul was alone in his art class. His sketchbook had long ago been abandoned. Paul rubbed his hand over his arms trying to rid them of the goose bumps, shutting the sketchbook he stood up and went to find the teacher.

"Mrs. Burns may I go to my locker and get a sweater?" The art teacher glanced up from her own mixed media project and nodded her head.

"Don't take to long." Paul nodded and went out to the hallway, he walked toward his locker before changing his mind and headed in the direction of Austin's locker. Spinning the dial he opened the lock and pulled out the white zipper sweater and put it on before closing the locker and locked it. He walked the little distance to his own locker before opening it and grabbing his leather jacket and slipped it on. He shut the locker before heading back in the direction of the art classroom when he was grabbed and slammed into a wall. Lips descended on his and hands were running over his chest. Paul recovered from his shock and responded to the kiss, the other mouth begged for entrance and when he allowed it he bite down viciously on the tongue. The other body dejected itself away from his own, he could taste blood in his mouth he swallowed it and the blood in his stomach warmed his whole body.

"Son of a bi-" The others voice was muffled by the hand that was covering his mouth. Paul snarled and glared up at the tall Native American teen standing in front of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you just randomly attack people in the halls?" Paul could smell the blood coming from the Jacob's mouth, it was making him twitchy and panicky. Never in his life had Paul wanted another humans blood than he did in that very moment. Paul launched forward and his lips brutally attacked the shocked males mouth. Paul tongue pushed it's way into Jacob's mouth, the tongue searched every inch of Jacob's mouth, he swallowed back any of the blood he could reach. Without warning his bite down on Jacob's tongue again making the other yelp and try to pull away but Paul's soothed the bite mark while drinking any blood he could get. The two pulled back and Paul licked his lips, his insides felt like they were on fire.

"I gotta, uhh get back.. to art." With that Paul backed away headed to his art class, the minute he crossed the threshold of the classroom he let out a shaky breath and reclaimed his seat. The snow started falling more heavily.

"Students, the weather is becoming more violent and the roads are getting slippery. We will be dismissing all students when block three is over. All students are asked to go home and stay somewhere safe until the worst of the weather passes. School will not be in session tomorrow." The principals voice was drowned out by the cheers that were yelled throughout the school, even the teachers were cheering.

Paul shoved his sketchbook away into his bag before adding the pencil and eraser to the front pocket. The bell soon rang and everyone left the classroom, people went to their lockers and started packing up to go home. Paul spun the dial on his lock and opened it, he pulled the biology book out of his bag and placed it in the locker before closing the door. He went to go and leave but ran into a hard chest.

"Damnit." Paul rubbed his forehead before glancing at who he ran into. Grinning down at him was Jacob Black.

"What do you want?" Paul snapped, Jacob's smile flattered before disappearing all together. The Native swallowed.

"We need to talk." Paul scoffed at him before realising that the other really meant it. Paul shrugged his shoulders.

"Want to come over for some hot chocolate?" Jacob nodded and followed the other outside.

Paul pulled up in front of the house, he had been given Austin's car to use while the others were away, only minutes later Jacob pulled up next to him. Paul hurried up to the front porch to get out of the snow, Jacob followed him into the house.

Paul placed his bag down, took his boots off and his jacket off, he looked over to see Jacob had down the same. Heading into the kitchen Paul brought out the hot chocolate mix and boiled some water. When the hot chocolate was made the two headed into the living room and sat down staying silently as they drank the hot drink.

"So are we going to actually talk or just sit here in silence doing nothing?" Paul asked placing his cup on the dark wooded coffee table. Jacob placed his on the table as well before turning on the couch so that he was facing Paul.

"How you tell me your story, I'll tell you mine." Paul shifted slightly, before nodding in agreement.

_**This was basically a set up for the next chapter, which should be up later this weekend. **_

_**Remeber to review. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tale I'm About To Tell**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Paul has grown up in a different world away from Wolves, but not to far from Vampires. What happens when he suddenly meets Jacob and an imprint occurs? Paul is shoved into a world that is more complicated then before, especially when the past comes back to bite you. Slash. Rating will go eventually in later chapters. **_

_**A lot of people have been asking for a multi-chaptered Paul and Jacob fic, while you got one.**_

**I've realised if I write short chapters I can write a lot more of them. So don't be expecting 5,000 word chapters. They're going to be short and I can write them before I go to bed or after school. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I AM GLAD PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORY. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL KEEP YOU INTRESTED. _KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING_.**

Paul stared at Jacob losing himself in those beautiful dark chocolate eyes. Jacob stared back neither spoke, Paul went to gather the courage to open his mouth when a loud buzzing sound filled the air both jumped before Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Paul gathered their cups and left to the kitchen giving Jacob a second to talk in private. When he came back into the living room Jacob was standing by one of the windows, he was watching the snow fall as he listened to whoever it was on the other line talk.

"Fine see you later." He hung up the phone and turned around to face Paul. Paul shifted under his gaze before crossing the room to reclaim his seat on the couch, Jacob followed him back at a slower pace.

"So are we actually going to talk or are we just going to continue staring at each other?" Paul asked his stare was focused on the wall just past Jacob's head.

"You can start your story anytime." Paul glared at him through narrowed eyes before relaxing and settling back into the cushions.

"I was three years old when some one killed my parents. I was born here in Forks, well La Push. Someone broke into our house one night. My parents and my older brother were all killed, or more like slaughtered. My brother had told me we were playing Hide and Seek, so he told me to hide and to not come out until he found me. He was the last to be killed. Mom and dad were killed on their bed, and Alex was killed outside the closet door where I was hiding. I don't remember much after that, I remember stumbling out of the house and walking away when I heard people coming. I was in the forest and Victoria found me. She picked me up and cuddled me well trying to get me to stop crying. She later took me to James and the two became my parents." Paul's voice was distant almost like he was reliving it all.

"James, is a work of art. He is an original vampire, which meant his parents were both vampires. Same with Victoria. The two are blood mates. Born vampires that were created through previous blood lines, and they tend to have only one mate that they can feed from. James's father was killed before James's was even born, while his mother was a vicious women. She despised the man that she had been married to. Back then there was no such thing as marriage but rather ownership. It was her duty to produce a child and James was the outcome of that. Later in life his mother remarried and the bastard that she married, killed her. James ripped the man's head off. James, he had been born with blood red eyes, when he cried, he cried blood. James didn't age after turning fifteen, which meant his mate was born." Jacob's gaze was on the window, he was listening to Paul talk with fascination.

"Victoria's father was a vampire, and a horrible man. Her mother, who was a vampire, killed him. Victoria's mother eventually became consumed with hatred especially towards her daughter for not being a 'real' vampire, Victoria refused to drink the blood her mother had tried to force down her throat. She never needed it, yes she was a born vampire but she wouldn't need regular blood. It would never satisfy her, she need the blood of her mate just like her mate needed her blood."

"They never did ever tell me how they met but it had something to do with Victoria gutting her mother, staking her before snapping all her body parts off. James and Victoria met and after hundreds of years together they found me."

"What about those other two vampires?" Jacob asked encouraging Paul to continue the story.

"Jason and Austin, they're brothers who were in a car accident with their parents about forty years ago, someone had ran them off the road and the two were bitten while their parents were... for a better word, eaten. They had found James shortly after I had been adopted and James and Victoria accepted the two into their family. Training them teaching them. The two have a well balance animal diet."

"So are you human or some mutant vampire person thingy?" Paul frowned at Jacob's choice of words.

"When I was 10 an old enemy of Victoria's kidnapped me to get revenge, and she used Victoria's one weakness, me. The bitch bit me and left me bleeding. She was about to feed me her own blood and only a drop landed in my mouth before Victoria was busting the door down and her and James were diving a stake through her heart and ripping her body parts off. Austin and Jason both tried to stop the transformation, and the only way was for James to give me his blood before having Victoria bite me again and let it all bleed out. It worked so in a way I was a vampire for a bout forty seconds before I was human again. However, there was one complication, her blood had weakened my immune system before they could stop the transformation. So when I do get sick, James has to give me blood so that my immune system will be up to par." Jacob frowned slightly, he shifted in his seat.

"Any other questions?" A million questions ran through Jacob's mind but he wasn't capable of forming a complete thought at the moment.

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring**_

"Hold on one second." Paul jumped up from the couch and bounced over to the kitchen feeling Jacob's eyes burning into his back.

"Hello?"

"Paul, it's Jason. Victoria asked me to call you and tell you we will be home by night time. Wait what are you doing home from school?" Paul laughed at Jason.

"Snow storm, the whole school was freakin' freezing cold and the weather was getting worse so they sent everyone home."

"So your all on your lonesome?"

"Umm no, Jacob and I were talking. Wait what's that, sorry Jason gotta go." Paul hurriedly said and tried to hang up before Jason put two and two together.

"WAIT- Jacob as in the one..?" Paul cringed when he heard the sound of "WHAT?" being shrieked by Victoria in the background.

"Gotta go bye." Paul hung and turned back around heading into the living room to find the room empty. Paul frowned and went to the front door where the two had left their stuff, Jacob's stuff was gone. Paul's hearted clenched painfully in his chest, he walked over to the front door and noticed, the fresh footprints leading away from the house when suddenly they changed to paw prints. Swallowing back the hurt, Paul went back into the house and kicked the door shut, before heading upstairs, punching the wall on his way to his room. Paul failed to notice the small white folded piece of paper sitting on the coffee table.

_**I hope many people are understanding better now. **_

_**One quick thing...**_

_**-A born vampire (James, Victoria) can only be killed with a stake to the heart, then their bodies are ripped apart and set on fire. **_

_**-A changed vampire (Cullens, Austin, Jason) can only be killed by having their limbs ripped off and set on fire. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tale I'm About To Tell**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Paul has grown up in a different world away from Wolves, but not to far from Vampires. What happens when he suddenly meets Jacob and an imprint occurs? Paul is shoved into a world that is more complicated then before, especially when the past comes back to bite you. Slash. Rating will go eventually in later chapters. **_

_**A lot of people have been asking for a multi-chaptered Paul and Jacob fic, while you got one.**_

**I've realised if I write short chapters I can write a lot more of them. So don't be expecting 5,000 word chapters. They're going to be short and I can write them before I go to bed or after school. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I AM GLAD PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORY. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL KEEP YOU INTRESTED. _KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING_.**

**Before I continue this I need everyone to know...I hate Bella Swan. hint hint, shes not going to have a happy ending. MhhhWWWAHAHAHAHAHA **

The snow day passed and on Friday morning Paul had literally gotten on his knees begging Victoria to call him in sick. He didn't want to go to school and have to face Jacob. James had eventually went behind Victoria's back and called Paul in sick. Victoria had been angry and she threw a plate at James's head which had shattered against his head before James' could even blink. James made a compromise with the she devil and told her he would take her for a shopping spree in return she would stop shattering their their plates and Paul would stay home from school.

When Austin had came home that day, he had informed Paul that Jacob wasn't even at school and that he had missed a huge Biology test. And the later news caused Victoria to bring out the silverware and for James to start ducking.

Now it was Monday and Paul was being forced to go to school, despite his desperate pleas to let him stay home one more day.

"I don't think I'm feeling well." Cough...cough. Victoria merely raised an eyebrow and glared James down as he was about to open his mouth. Austin and Jason snickered behind their hands.

"Eat and go. to. school." she told him as she placed his plate of food in front of him. Turning to Jason she pointed to the door. "Go to work." Before turning to James "And go get ready we're going shopping." James's eye's widened at this little bit of information.

"But we spent all Friday and Saturday shopping, you'll never even wear half of the stuff you bought." Anymore words that were going to come out fell silent as James saw Paul, Austin and Jason frantically shaking their heads from the corner of his eye before he focused on Victoria who looked dangerously calm.

"I'll go get my wallet." James offered, before hightailing it out of the kitchen, Victoria gave a sharp nod and turned to Jason,

"Well get going to work. Hurry up and eat." She snapped at Paul. Jason threw a mock salute at Paul and Austin before running of the house. A few minutes later Paul and Austin ran out the door and slammed in shut just in time to here the two mugs shatter against the door. Both stared wide eyed at each other before dissolving into laughter as they stumbled towards Austin's car.

The morning classes had passed by uneventfully, Paul and Austin had gotten to school late so they avoided any confrontation with Jacob.

"Paul come on lets just go." Austin desperately pleaded as he saw Jacob walking down the hall. Paul had also caught sight of the tanned teen and he wanted to confront Jacob. Before Austin could even stop him Paul was flinging himself at Jacob taking the both to the ground. The punch to Jacob's jaw and the deafening crack that came with it had many people cringing. Paul shook his hand out and aimed and another punch followed by three more before aiming one more at Jacob's eye. Paul pulled his fist back once more before he was yanked off and hugged to whoever was beside him, he tried to fight out the hold but someone else held him. Jacob was helped off the ground by one of his wolf friends.

"What the fuck?" Jacob seethed glaring at Paul, his fist clutched tightly at his sides.

"You freaking bastard. Why the hell do you keep leaving? God forbid something happens between and you leave." Paul shouted his anger was still running through him, he struggled against the hold.

"Paul stop it." Austin voiced hissed in his ear.

"No, I want answers. Why the hell did you leave?" Paul growled again he didn't even notice everyone watching them.

"I left a note." Paul stilled his fighting and glared at Jacob.

"No you didn't. Liar." Jacob frowned.

"I left a note on the coffee table. I swear on heart I did." Paul frowned and tried to remember if there had been a note.

"Paul.." The broken whisper came from behind him making him look at his best friends face, before his eyes trailed down to the piece of paper in Austin's hand. With a shaky hand he took the note, and opened it.

_"- Paul, _

_I'm sorry but I need to leave. I have to run patrol and I just need a few hours to absorb everything you just told me. I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye myself but I'm already late. Call me later... 123-4567._

_Jacob." _

Silently Paul looked up at Jacob, before turning around to glare at his so called best friend.

"You've had this the whole time."

"Paul-"

"NO! You know how I felt and you've had this the whole time. WHY? Why would you keep this from me? Your supposed to be my best friend, hell your supposed to be my brother." Paul glared before walking past Austin.

"I am your friend and your brother." Paul's seething form whipped around.

"NO, friend and family don't keep secrets from each other. So your officially neither my friend or my brother." With that Paul walked away leaving Austin alone with a bunch of strangers. Paul continued walking until he was outside the school building before leaning against it as he slowly slide down until he reached the snow covered ground, the tears burning his eyes fell as he pulled his legs closed to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He was barely aware of two strong warm arms wrapping themselves around his body before he collapsed against the strong chest his sobs raking his frame.

Austin clenched his eyes shut before opening them and staring in the direction Paul had taken off in. The crowd soon disappeared leaving him them with some guy he didn't recognize.

"Edward Cullen." The mystery guy offered, he pale hand held out in front of him. Slowly Austin raised his hand and shook the man's hand.

"Austin Tanner."

"I know."

_**I need some reviews. Or else I won't post the next chapter, and it's allready written. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tale I'm About To Tell**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Paul has grown up in a different world away from Wolves, but not to far from Vampires. What happens when he suddenly meets Jacob and an imprint occurs? Paul is shoved into a world that is more complicated then before, especially when the past comes back to bite you. Slash. Rating will go eventually in later chapters. **_

_**A lot of people have been asking for a multi-chaptered Paul and Jacob fic, while you got one.**_

**I've realised if I write short chapters I can write a lot more of them. So don't be expecting 5,000 word chapters. They're going to be short and I can write them before I go to bed or after school. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I AM GLAD PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORY. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL KEEP YOU INTRESTED. _KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING_.**

**Before I continue this I need everyone to know...I hate Bella Swan. hint hint, shes not going to have a happy ending. MhhhWWWAHAHAHAHAHA **

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Austin glanced up at Edward, and studied him for a second before nodding.

"Sure." Austin followed Edward out of the school only slightly aware of the cold hand holding his own. His mind was still reeling from his fight with Paul.

_"NO, friends and family don't keep secrets from each other. So your officially neither my friend or my brother." _The sentence kept repeating over and over again in his mind. Those words had cut deep in Austin, the two had clicked on instinct together when they had first met, despite their age difference. And now his cold dead heart was being squeezed in a vice like grip, it hurt so badly to hear that from someone you love, in a brotherly sense.

Austin was pulled from his thoughts when he was slammed into a tree, the tree cracked on impact but it didn't fall.

"Your mind is running a mile a minute. And your thoughts are quite confusing." The frustration was clear on the other vampire's face.

"Stop reading my mind then." Austin replied back nastily.

_"NO, friends and family don't keep secrets from each other. So your officially neither my friend or my brother." _

"Blahh, blahh, boo hoo he doesn't love me. Bahh your irritating." Edward stalked away from the tree before turning back to face the younger vampire.

"I don't love him, he is my BESTFRIEND!" Austin yelped out defending himself.

"Boo hoo friends fight all the time. Trust me I know. You and your so called brother are like a bunch of teenage girls fighting over some guy that one of you slept with and now he's suddenly in love with the wolf." Austin glared at the bronze hair vampire before he threw himself at the him, both of them tumbled to the ground before they started throwing punches at each other. Neither realising that the physical attacks wouldn't hurt either of them. The two pulled away from each other both panting even though it was useless.

Seconds later without even blinking Austin found himself on his back with Edward kissing him. He reached up and pulled sharply on the bronze locks before responding to the kiss with the same urgency. The kisses were brutal not that either of them really noticed. The clothes were soon sheared off and before either of them really reacted Edward was thrusting himself into the younger male. Austin wasn't even sure when it happened but he was decorating his stomach with his own cum and Edward was filling him to the brim with the salty liquid. Austin stared wide eyed at the sky after Edward had rolled off of him, he clothes were thrown at him but he didn't even register the soft fabric. He finally moved when he heard Edward's cell phone ring. The bronze haired man was already dressed and looking like he hadn't just fucked someone in the middle of the forest just 20 seconds ago.

"Hello?" Austin didn't even bother listening to the conversation he just took his t-shirt and wiped the fluid off his abs before throwing it away. He slide his boxers and jeans on before pulling on his sweater.

"Love you too Bella." Austin heard before Edward hung up his cell phone.

"You have a girlfriend." Austin commented stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but it's complicated."

"Why causes she's human and her blood compels you." Edward raised a eyebrow at him.

"Something like that."

"Right and you can't read her mind so she intrigues you." Edward smirked at him.

"She's not the only intriguing one." Austin scoffed.

"You already fucked me you don't need to use a bunch of cheap lines to pick me up."

"Haha." Edward drawled out.

"You can leave anytime you know." Edward stared at him for a second.

"Okay bye." Austin rolled his eyes before walked over to a near by tree and slowly he slide down it before sitting on the ground.

Soon darkness took over the sky and Austin figured it was an okay time to go home. He stood up from the ground, his muscles ached slightly from the earlier activities. Choosing to walk instead of running, it would take more time, time that he could avoid Paul. When he did finally reach the house, he walked in and into the living room where he was immediately thrown into a wall and another body was pressed against his. His body cried out in slight pain and he struggled in Jason's hold.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" The words were hissed through clenched teeth. "And why the hell do you smell like sex and vampire?"

"Let go of me." Austin tried to fight against Jason's hold. "LET GO OF ME." Jason pinned his wrists and glared into Austin's eyes, his older brother's once golden eyes were bright red and black showing how pissed off the other was.

"No. You are going to tell me exactly what is going on with you? You act like a bastard at school to Paul and then you skip the rest of the school day, doing who knows what and with who knows who."

"Really your can't smell exactly what I was doing and who I was doing it with? I'll give you a hint, I was being fucked by another vampire. A Cullen." Austin had the oddity to actually smirk as he felt his brother tighten his grip on his throat.

"Your being a little bitch." Jason hissed out, before pulling his brother away from the wall and slamming him back into it. The wall cracked and Victoria gasped in the background.

"You might want to be a little careful, my body is a little tending after the sex." Jason all but hissed before throwing Austin in the direction of the stairs.

"Go to your room now!" Austin stood up and dusted himself off.

"Please your not the boss of me." With that Austin walked to the front door and out into the night. Jason stood gaping at the open door, Victoria and James stood silently not sure what to do. Jason had always been in charge of Austin. Paul sat on the couch, stunned by this horrible behaviour of his ex-best friend.

Austin scoffed as he kicked a rock.

"I don't need them." His heart if it could ran cold as he heard a deep chuckle behind him.

"I would be so sure about that, sweetheart." Turning around he gulped, and for the first time in his life the dead blood running through him froze and he actually feared for his life.

_**Okay I want double the reviews now people, two chapters in one night. So lots of reviews or no updates. **_

_**and someone let me know what yours thoughts are of what is going on. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Tale I'm About To Tell**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Paul has grown up in a different world away from Wolves, but not to far from Vampires. What happens when he suddenly meets Jacob and an imprint occurs? Paul is shoved into a world that is more complicated then before, especially when the past comes back to bite you. Slash. Rating will go eventually in later chapters. **_

_**A lot of people have been asking for a multi-chaptered Paul and Jacob fic, while you got one.**_

**I've realised if I write short chapters I can write a lot more of them. So don't be expecting 5,000 word chapters. They're going to be short and I can write them before I go to bed or after school. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I AM GLAD PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORY. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL KEEP YOU INTRESTED. _KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING_.**

**Before I continue this I need everyone to know...I hate Bella Swan. hint hint, shes not going to have a happy ending. MhhhWWWAHAHAHAHAHA **

**

* * *

****A.N...OMG I'm SO SORRY! I've updated since the beginning of Decemeber, I'm so sorry. I apologize greatly, I've been so stumped with all my writing so I've been slowly getting the hang of it all again. And wrestling has been plagueing my mind. I started becoming obsessed with Wrestling Fanfiction, then I started watching it and OMG wreslter are hot. All sweaty, oily, buldging muscles. *Drools*. Anyways I've obsessed with Wrestling so anyways. I updated finally be happy. **

**

* * *

**

Jason stood by the front window, it had been six days since Austin had left. His little brother had walked out after disobeying him and now Jason was starting to get worried. The longest Austin had ever disappeared for had been two days and that was after a fight about their human parents. Jason tapped his nails against the glass of the window. Paul was at the beach with Jacob while Victoria and James were off hunting. Jason hissed and wandered away from the window, a sudden breeze made him freeze, that smell it was the same smell that had been clinging to Austin that night. Without even thinking Jason threw the front door open and ran, the smell was dodging through the forest. Jason hissed and followed. He soon came to a stop in front of a huge glass windowed house. Without even thinking he burst through the front door and hand the smelly vampire pinned to the wall. A bunch of hisses and growled followed his actions. A shriek of "Edward".

"Where is he? WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" Jason found himself being flung across the room by a burly vampire. A human immediately ran to the bed-head vampire but she was pushed a side, the vampire who didn't own a brush titled his head to the side.

"Edward what's going on?" A mother looking vampire asked, standing next to her was the coven leader. Jason hissed at them in defence.

"I don't know."

"Jason." Jason snapped away from the bed-head vampire and looked to the beautiful blonde who spoke.

"Rosalie." Jason snapped back not evening looking away from the one that was called Edward.

"You two know each other?" One of the other others spoke.

"Jasper and him had a fling." A soft chiming voice entered the conversation.

"Alice." Jason greeted. The pixie vampire entered the room, she ran her eyes over Jason.

"Hello Jason. How is everything?"

"Your bastard brother defiled mine in the forest and now my brother is missing." Jason said causally. Alice gasped and was at his side immediately, she placed a hand on his arm, before glaring at her 'brother'.

"Edward." She hissed at him in anger for his accused actions.

"Alice." Edward replied in the same tone.

"Look I don't know who you are or who your brother is but I'm almost positive that Edward didn't sleep with him." The human added her input.

"Who are you? And why do you need an opinion?" Jason hissed showing her his dark black mixed with red eyes.

"I'm Edward's girlfriend. Edward is very much straight he didn't touch your brother. You shouldn't spread lies." Jason brushed off Alice's hand and crossed the room glaring at the human making her feel small.

"If your boyfriend is as straight as you claim then why did my brother come home reeking of his essence." Jason demanded, the human blood deposit stared at him before looking at Edward.

"Edward..?"

"Go home Isabella."

"Don't call me that, it's Bella."

"_Bella_ your boyfriend cheated on you." Jason said mockingly while sneering at her. She quickly turned to the busted door and left.

"Halle-freakin-lujah. I love you." Rosalie exclaimed wrapping her arms around Jason. The burly man chuckled a loud booming laugh and pulled the blonde off him and into his arms.

"Whatta 'bout me?" Rosalie smiled and kissed him.

"Ehh, I guess I love you too. Jason this is Emmett, Emmett this is Jason Tanner."

"And these are our 'parents' Esme and Carlisle." Alice introduced them.

"I don't know where Austin is." Edward spoke after a few minutes. A small whoosh into the room and a squeal of laughter from Alice ended all talk.

"Jasper." Alice greeted. Jasper straightened after sharing a kiss with Alice. Only then did he notice the slight destruction and the extra person in the room.

"Jason." Jasper breathed. Jasper released Alice and in second scooped Jason up into a hug. He swung the slightly smaller male around in circles. Jason squeaked and wrapped his arms around Jaspers neck. Alice smiled and crossed her arms.

"God I've missed you." Jason breathed, he hadn't seen Jasper for a very long time.

"Alice how do you all know each other?" Carlisle asked, Alice just smiled at him before explaining.

"You remember when Jasper and I went to live off on our own for a few years after Jasper slipped." Everyone nodded, Jasper had slipped and drank from a young girl barley older than six, he had drunk from her until she was dry. "While when Jasper and I were away Jasper met Jason and the two had an affair." She said in a cheerful tone.

"What about you?" Edward asked, Alice and Jasper had married only months after they met each other, and had been together ever since.

"I stood by and watched and supported them. Edward you can't possible understand. After being married to the same person for hundreds of years you need to walk away and experience a new love. And at that time Jasper needed that and I wasn't going to deny him that. Eventually Jason moved on with his family and Jasper came back home to me, and we moved back with you guys."  
"How do you know him?" Emmett asked glancing to his soul mate.

"I stayed with Alice for a couple of months and met him."

"What are you doing here?" Jasper whispered asked,

"Your bastard brother defiled mine in the forest and now my brother is missing." Jason said muttering the same words from earlier. "I don't know where he is, I'm worried." Jasper caressed Jason's cheek. Everyone could see there was love being shared between Jason and Jasper, maybe not like Jasper and Alice but there was love.

"We'll help you." Jason's eyes locked onto Jasper's and he nodded. He would need their help finding his brother.

_**I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews. Keep them coming. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Tale I'm About To Tell**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Paul has grown up in a different world away from Wolves, but not to far from Vampires. What happens when he suddenly meets Jacob and an imprint occurs? Paul is shoved into a world that is more complicated then before, especially when the past comes back to bite you. Slash. Rating will go eventually in later chapters. **_

_**A lot of people have been asking for a multi-chaptered Paul and Jacob fic, while you got one.**_

**I've realised if I write short chapters I can write a lot more of them. So don't be expecting 5,000 word chapters. They're going to be short and I can write them before I go to bed or after school. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I AM GLAD PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORY. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL KEEP YOU INTRESTED. _KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING_.**

**Before I continue this I need everyone to know...I hate Bella Swan. hint hint, shes not going to have a happy ending. MhhhWWWAHAHAHAHAHA **

* * *

**A.N...OMG I'm SO SORRY! I've updated since Janurary. OMG that's a long time. So summers ended, I start school tomorrow, or well rather the day after but the summer has ended. It sucked. I had horrible writers block, but I do intend to finish this story, even though I love my wrestling stories I do not plan to just leave this story hanging so even if it takes me some to update, please, please, please don't give up hope on it. **

**I was re-reading the review I've received for this story and I gotta say each and everyone of them were the inspiration I needed to write this, so keep them coming I love how much response this story gets. I hope this satisfies you. Don't give up hope on this story. I will finish it one day, even it takes a while. **

* * *

Austin was scared. No he wasn't scared, he was positively terrified. This wasn't happening, he had been walking, simply walking and now here he was trapped in a dark smelly, scummy room. Trapped. No light, all darkness. No escape.

**...::...**

The breeze coming off of the ocean was beyond peaceful. Paul sighed as he leaned back into Jacob's chest. It felt good, it had been a long hot, sunny day but now the sun was setting and there was a small breeze drifting through the trees.

Paul bit at his lip as he wrapped Jacob's arms tighter around himself, the couple, yes officially they were a couple, were sitting on the beach, Paul sitting in between Jacob's legs leaning back into the wall of muscle. Jacob kissed the top of Paul's head, his hands gently rubbing Paul's abs as they gazed out into the distance. The sun reflecting on the water was a beautiful sight.

"You tired?" Jacob asked having noticed Paul yawning for the third time in the last 20 minutes. Paul shook his head and snuggled into Jacob's arms.

"No just peaceful." Jacob nodded and rested his head against Paul's both of them silent just enjoying the view before them.

"Where is everyone?" Jacob asked, Paul had spent the last couple of nights at Jacob's house, keeping him company while Jacob's dad was away visiting Jacob's sister for the month.

"James and Victoria went to the Yukon to visit some old family friends. And Jason's visiting with the Cullens. He's not doing so good knowing Austin is missing." Jacob frowned, he could tell by the tone of voice Paul was speaking with that he was missing his friend something fierce, despite how they ended things.

"Has Jason found anything?" Paul shrugged,

"I don't know, Jason doesn't really talk about it much. He likes to be alone." Paul watched a bird swooped down and skimmed the water before taking off into the sky.

"I think he's mad at me." Paul spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Because of what occurred between you and Austin?" Jacob asked, his hand that wasn't caressing Paul's abs brushed Paul's hair before his arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling Paul all that much closer to Jacob if that was even possible.

"Yeah. He seems to have the feeling that I was out of line, and I was getting pissed at Paul for nothing." Jacob bit his lip not knowing what to say.

"Paul..I-" Paul shook his head.

"It is my fault. All of this. I shouldn't have gotten mad at him over nothing. I was the reason we fought and then he went off and found that Cullen and then he fought with Jason and ran away. This, all of this, crappy bullshit is my fault. I screwed up and over reacted and now I don't have my best friend anymore. He's missing and here I am lazing around on the beach with my boyfriend. I...this is all my fault." Paul cried, his eyes filled with tears and he turned around in Jacob's arms so that he could look at Jacob's eyes. Jacob's warm chocolate eyes held so much love it made his heart ache. The very eyes stared at him in a way it made him feel like he wasn't a huge screw up.

"I need to go find him. I need him back, nothing matters. He's been my best friends since forever, since I was young. I need to be sure that he is okay. He could be anywhere and I have no clue. Jason needs his brother back, I need my brother back." Jacob sighed and wiped Paul cheeks gathering the tears that Paul hadn't even been aware were falling.

"Do you love him?" Jacob asked, his heart aching slightly.

"I grew up with him, he was a role model, everyone has a first crush and usually it's a role model that they fall head over heels in love with." Jacob nodded, he remember his first crush, Bella, he shook his head trying to move on from those horrid memories, instead choosing to focus on his mate that sat before him. "But it was never nothing more than a crush, Austin had a mate, a soul mate and he was killed. Austin is convinced there is no such thing as love, at least for him that is. Austin will always be my first crush but you're my first love." Paul leaned forward and captured Jacob's lips with his own, the two savoured the kiss as the sun disapeared behind them. "My only love." Jacob's eye sparkled as he smiled a wide grin that stretched ear to ear. Paul's own smiled broke out across his face.

"You're everything I need. Right here in my arms." Jacob said wrapping his arms around Paul.

"And you're everything I need. I love you."

"I love you too." They exchanged those words for the first time sealing the promise with a kiss. Yes, they did love each other, and nothing would break that.

"I need to go, I need to find Jason and speak to him about Austin."

"I know, I just want to hold you for a little longer."

"You can hold me for as long as you want, hell you can hold me forever. I love being wrapped up in your arms, but until I think that needs to wait a little while, I need to get Austin back, we need to find him."

"I can wait but I'm holding you to that promise. I will hold you in my arms, forever." Paul smiled and Jacob captured his lips in another passionate kiss.

"I'll hold you to that." Paul whispered against Jacob's lips before sealing them again.

The sun had long gone, gone down and now in the sky linger far above the water sat the moon.

* * *

_**Read, Review. Tell me what you think. **_

_**I will update this again, hopefully sooon. Don't give up on this story.**_


End file.
